Thermal performance is becoming an important characteristic of semiconductor devices including, for example, integrated circuits (ICs). Semiconductor devices behave differently at different temperatures. For example, effects of temperature on integrated circuits significantly affect operational characteristics of the integrated circuits. Furthermore, heat dissipated into the integrated circuits may cause reliability issues due to high temperature unless they are monitored.